


Happy Birthday Nic

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Femslash, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, Piano, Waverly trying to play piano, Wayhaught - Freeform, it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......it's Nic's birthday and Waves has a surprise for her. It doesn't really go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Nic

Waverly was sitting down on a piano bench, her legs bouncing up and down nervously. Wynonna was resting her head atop the piano, smirking at Waves being all cute and nervous like. "Relax sis, she'll love it." Wynonna assured her sister, sipping on her beer. "But what if she doesn't and she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Waverly asked her big sister, teeth biting down her lip. Wynonna snorted and was about to say something when the door opened. "Well, we'll find out." Wynonna said.

Nicole entered the room, dressed in her uniform having gotten off of her shift. She smiled at seeing Waverly, "Hey babe." Nicole said, taking off her hat as she stepped towards Waves and kissed her head. Waverly closed her eyes and smiled. "Sup Wyn." Nicole said, waving at Wynonna. Wynonna nodded her head back.

Waverly let out a breath of air that she has been holding in, looking up at Nicole with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "You know how I've been gone for a few hours the past few weeks?" Waverly asked. Nicole nodded her head, "Yes. And every time I asked where you were you said it was a secrete and that i'd find out soon." Nicole said. Waverly turned around the bench and lifted the piano keys cover. "Yes, well it's soon." Waverly said, tapping on one of the keys. "Today's your birthday and so I asked Doc to teach me how to play the piano so I could play something for you." Nicole smiled, hugging Waves shoulders. "That's great, lets hear it!" She said, all excited. 

Wynonna chuckled, and Nicole looked up at her with a questioning glare. Wyn motioned to Nic to cover her ears.

"Okay, here it goes!" Waverly said, straitening her back. "Happy birthday Nic." She said with a smile, then started to try and play happy birthday on the piano.

Nicole smiled as she heard the tune of happy birthday, but grimaced as it turned into something like a squeaking mouse running away from a cat. Wynonna saw Nicole's face and started to laugh, pounding on the piano. Waverly glanced up at her laughing sister, then looked over her shoulder to see a frown on her girlfriends face. She stopped playing dead, her fingers hovering over the keys.

Nicole noticed the music stop, "Why'd you stop babe?" She asked Waves, even though she was counting her lucky starts the mouse stopped squeaking. Waverly started to sob a little, her hands on her face. That's when Nic figured out she probably saw her frown. "Hey, hey." Nicole said, wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist. "Shhh, it's okay baby! I loved it." Nicole said with a smile. Waverly shook her head, hands still on her face. "No you didn't, it was terrible!" She croaked out. Nicole chuckled, "Well, yeah." She agreed, making Wynonna crackle even louder. "But I still loved it anyways." She said, kissing Waverly on the cheek, tasting a few tears. 

"It's the best present I could've asked for, so please stop crying?" Nicole asked. Waverly sniffled, bringing her hands away from her face. Nicole brushed away her tears and smiled, "That's better. I'm the birthday girl and I refuse to see my smol girlfriend crying, okay." Nicole said. Waverly laughed, nodding her head.

"Now that's out of the way, can we get some cake?" Wynonna asked, her voice a tad to loud. Nicole and Waverly laughed, leave it to Wyn to always be thinking of food.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this fanart on my twitter feed and decided to give it a little fic...hope ya liked =p
> 
> WYNONNA EARP IS RENWED FOR S2 \o/ who's else excited as hell?
> 
> also, finally got around to watching Ghostbuster and im in love with Kate McKinnon
> 
> til next time


End file.
